Grief and Sorrow Part 1
by HomecomingHell
Summary: Then I made the first cut. Half a heart, almost like a curved 'C.' 'She destroyed me--' I thought once again, then made a jagged line, like a thunderbolt, connected to the half of the heart. 'Made me feel...true pain! The worst kind! EMOTIONAL!"
1. I : THE Introduction, Platoon, and Sleep

**Message received 11/24/08**

_Greetings refugees on Pokopen. Due to your lack of supplies and skill, we are sending you six legendary Pokopen suits and a new recruit. It is of the uttermost importance that the human family you are inhabited with does not find this out. Give him the suit and wait two hours, then he will be human. That will be his new identity. Do not mess this up._

"So...the HQ finally sent some help. How nice." Corporal Giroro said.

"This is so very exciting, De Arimasu!" Sgt. Keroro commented.

"Kukuku...so the sixth one's the charm, eh?" Corporal Kururu muttered.

"Don't be so negative, Kururu-sama, he might be a great character." confronted Dororo.

"I would be better if I were out of this box." I said, my voice muffled from the box. I could feel everyone outside get tense.

"Umm...Master Keroro, I suggest we let him out." Dororo said calmly.

"That would be lovely." I interjected, feeling a bit off.

"How do we open it?" asked Keroro.

Suddenly, a light shined through the top of my dark chamber. Fresh air came into the musty box.

There was now an opening big enough for me to walk out of. I got up and walked outside. My dark color reflected my personality. My golden eyes shone like diamonds, and the top of my head was a dark blue. On my white chest were two black lines, going down. I grinned, eager.

"Sergeant Major Tachichi, enter!" I spoke loudly, saluting.

______________________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________

"So...how's this gonna work?" I asked, looking with awe at the shiny suit that sat before us.

"It takes two hours for us to completely turn human, so were gonna have to take turns keeping watch. Unless we all go at the same time so we get caught...Kukuku..." Said Kururu.

First Keroro went. When he came out, two hours later, he was hearing a green shirt with a star on it, brown cargo shorts, flowing yellow hair, and he had black eyes. He looked stunning, in fact, Tamama had said.

Then Kururu went inside. After two long hours, he came out. Wearing a stylish pair of headphones, a yellow, long-sleeved shirt with a spiral on it, long, brown pants, and glasses. His copper hair seemed sharp.

"Ku~~~~~~~~kukuku...this is most excellent." he said, giddy.

Giroro went next. After two more hours, he came out, looking 'handsome.' He was wearing brown cargo pants, a red T-shirt with a skull insignia on it; toned muscles, and a scar going through his left eye. Even his brown hair looked tough, as if it could beat someone up.

"Giro." he said in awe.

"Can we hurry this up please...I'm falling asleep," I said. They all glared at me, and I grinned.

Since only Dororo and I were left, we both went at the same time. I gave him a look of fear, and he smiled.

"Do not worry, Tachi-sama, I will be at your side; mentally and physically."

The two hours passed almost automatically, and I came out a few seconds later.

Dororo looked wise. His streaming silver hair caught my eye, and the shuriken necklace was good eye-candy. His blue T-shirt and black pants were stunning, and I was sure an chick would think he was cool.

"Whoa...check Tachichi out, ~De Arimasu," Keroro said, and I took a good look at myself.

I was wearing a white, tight, thermal shirt that covered the button on my black jeans; a grey sweater was hanging on my wrists, the back part of it hanging low as well. My toned muscles were also visible through the tight shirt. My straight, blue hair covered my golden eyes.

I looked amazing.

_______________________________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________________________-

"Tomorrow is Tachichi's first day of human school ~De Arimasu!" said Keroro. I cheered loudly.

It had been an hour after our transformation, and we were at the base, talking. I was listening intently to Keroro. Tamama was reading, Giroro was cleaning his guns, Kururu was listening to his tunes, and Dororo was nowhere to be seen.

"Watch out, Tachichi, there are many sicknesses that come with school." My face got serious. "There's this horrible one called 'I'm Bored,' and almost every single kid gets it during school. There's also girls that are 'Seck-See.' These are quite beautiful, but have a bad reputation. We wish you best of luck. Tomorrow, you and Dororo will go to school. Dororo will introduce you to Koyuki and the Hinata Family." I nodded.

"Well then go to sleep! You wanna weak up bright and early, ~De Arimasu!" he yelled, and with that, everyone jolted awake to a start.

"Yup..."Tamama said quickly, groaning.

"Yeah." said Giroro hastily.

"What?" Kururu asked.

I grinned and went to my room.


	2. II : THE Poem, Dream, and Brotherhood

**Hey guys ^_^ well here's Chapter II...hope its what you expected.**

_She walks down the beach, against the beautiful horizon._

_You walk up behind her,_

_and gently grab her hand._

_She starts to play with your fingers,_

_and you keep on walking down the beach._

_Simply enjoying each other's company._

_You smile to yourself._

_She turns her head._

_This you see, but don't imitate, waiting for her to say something._

_She kisses your cheek_

_and breathes, "i love you."_

_you turn your head_

_and whisper, "I love you too."_

_you look deeply into her beautiful eyes,_

_savoring each moment._

_She stares back,_

_a look of pure adoration spreading across every inch of her angelic face._

_She wraps her arms around your neck_

_and presses her lips against yours._

_You kiss back,_

_your hands around her waist,_

_embraced tightly,_

_reliving the pains of the past,_

_holding on to the present,_

_fearing for the future. _

_Her name, said Dororo in Tachichi's mind, was Koyuki._

"Gah!" I woke up, screaming and crying. Panting. Rapid images flying through my head. I closed my eyes, but the images flashed behind my eyeballs. I quickly glanced at the clock to my right. 2:46. It didn't matter. I had to speak to Dororo right away. Hastily, I ran down the hallway into Dororo's room. He was sitting down, meditating with the lights on.

"Dor--" I yelled, but he stopped me with his hand before I could finish.

" I saw your dream. It was quite peaceful." said Dororo wisely.

"...Why were you in my head in the first place (-_-) ?" Dororo quickly began to sweat and became nervous.

"I'm just joking (=3)! Dororo, you're like my brother!"

"You seemed troubled. That's why I was inspecting, then I found something in the corners of your mind. Shut away. I accidentally triggered it, and it became your dream." He seemed expectant.

"Dororo...since you saw that, I'm not gonna lie to you...I love Koyuki-chan. I met her a long time ago, when you were a small child. We took care of you together. It was like being married. But then...she said we could never be together...and crushed my heart...then I never saw her again...until you opened that up." I finished.

"You...you were that 'wonderful father' Koyuki always spoke of?"

"She...she spoke of me as a wonderful father? After she left me?"

"She left someone as amazing as you?"

"You find me amazing?"

"You don't?"

The rant of conversation ended as soon as that was said.

"Well...for one, I did some things I could have lived without doing."

"I know." said Dororo, and I was unsure we were talking about the same thing. "Are the scars still there?" he asked, and then I became sure. Even on my human body, the scars were placed perfectly.

Over my heart was the outline of a heart, being broken in half. It was etched with a knife the same day she left me. There was still a heavy scar, running down from my heart. It was like rain was sliding on glass, except for the fact that it was on my skin. It went down to my belly button. Then, real tears began to fall from my hot, steaming eyes. They streamed down right in line with my scar. Dororo looked up at my guilty face. I had a sudden flashback.

It was that day. I was holding the knife over my heart, tears streaming down my face. _Don't do it, Tachichi, _I warned myself. _Wh... why...would she bring this pain into my life!!! _I thought loudly in my head.

Then I made the first cut. Half a heart, almost like a curved 'C.'

_She destroyed me-- _I thought once again, then made a jagged line, like a thunderbolt, connected to the half of the heart.

_Made me feel...true pain!!! The worst kind!!! EMOTIONAL!!!_

I made two more cuts, a reflection of the latter, on the other side. It was gushing blood. Just like my face was gushing tears. The final cut came tracing a tear and a droplet of blood; down, down, down, till it reached my stomach. Then I fell.

My flashback ended, and tears were pouring down my pale and insecure face. Dororo looked solemn, staring at my scars as I ripped my shirt open to reveal them. They were still a bit red, as if they were angry.

"Brother..." Dororo whispered.

"I'm...I'm sorry...." I spoke barely below a whisper. "The pain...it was too much for me to handle..." tears were still falling down my face, and I traced the heart with my finger.

"I need to see...Koyuki again, Dororo. I have to." I said.

"Tomorrow there's school. We'll see her and Natsumi-dono there. Do not fear, my brother," he said, "I am here for you. There is nothing to fear, only to understand..."

"You can't tell anyone, Dororo. Please. For the sake of my broken heart."

"You can count on me, brother.

And with that, I looked out the window, concealing the dark rain pouring outside, understanding that a dilemma was upon us. When your past is dark, and your present controlled, isn't your future a crisis?

**ME: ohhh...whats this, Tachichi? You used to cut yourself?**

**TACHI: stfu. It was a _hard_ moment!!**

**ME & TACHI: HAHAHAH!!! INSIDE JOKE!!!!**


	3. III : THE School, Sights, and Scars 1

"Class, we have a new student!" announced the teacher. All hesitant eyes glanced at me and Dororo, he, however, kept his cool. Unlike me, who's scars were pounding so hard I was sure everyone could hear the violent throbbing.

"Please stand up, you two." said the teacher, and Dororo and I stood up.

"Hello. I am Shiko Nakashi. And this is my--" Dororo hesitated, then continued after an approving nod from me, "cousin, Asa Amaya. He is somewhat shy."

"Thank you, Shiko. Welcome to our school."

"Thank you." said Dororo, and we sat down.

"Ugh...school is hell. I can see why most people don't like it." I said, with a frown upon my face. It was halfway through the school day, and already I was tired. We were walking outside to a lunch table where Koyuki and Natsumi sat.

"Tell me about it, brother." Dororo replied. I glanced at Koyuki, seeing her for the first time in...years.

Suddenly, I was seeing red. My hands were covered in blood. The world was fading. Screams rang in my ear. My scars throbbed, then ripped open and began to bleed again. The knife lay in front of me, staring at me in agony.

"Wha--" I sputtered.

The world was back to normal. We were still in the courtyard, walking towards them.

_If you want your darling Koyuki to live you will do as I say, when I say it._ A voice in my head spoke. I dropped my tray. Eyes pierced me everywhere, but I ignored them.

Who are you?

_If you want her to live. Do as I say. When I say so._

Who. The fuck. Are you?

_I am...your old self. Before Koyuki. Before the pain._

I am above you, better than you, you selfish bastard. How about you come out and face me?

_You are more delusional than I had imagined._

OH REALLY?! I pounded my fist on the table we were sitting at. More eyes glanced in my direction, but they were still ignored.

_Sigh...I will see you later, little brother._

Little brother.

Little brother.

I was just talking to--

"ASA!! What the hell is going on?!" said Natsumi. The world was all a confusion.

"Wha...who...how do you know me?" I asked the glancing Natsumi.

"You're in my class."

"Ah. Correct."

I couldn't believe it. Somehow, somewhere, I was gonna see big brother again. I didn't know what he'd do to me, but I couldn't be good. I thought I had killed him. Killed me.

Killed my brother, Reiner.

My other pair of scars were a constant reminder of that.


End file.
